There are known systems which have some form of detecting term boundaries in user inputted text, for example the Android™ ICS keyboard from Google™ or the iOS keyboard from Apple™′ However, these systems have limitations on the detection of term boundaries.
For the example of the Android™ ICS keyboard from Google™, if the user has entered two valid words from the underlying vocabulary, without a separating space or separated by a character other than space, the system will offer the two words separated by a space, replacing the erroneous character if relevant. However, there are a number of limitations of this system, in particular:                it does not work if either word is mistyped or misspelt;        it does not work with other input manipulation functions, such as automatic apostrophe insertion; and        it only allows two words to be analysed at once, i.e. it can only identify a single word boundary.        
The iOS keyboard from Apple™ it is more advanced than the Android™ version in that it can compensate for limited mistyping or misspelling. However, the iOS keyboard is also limited to identifying a single word boundary.
An object of the present invention is to overcome one or more of these limitations, thereby allowing a user to enter entire phrases and even whole messages without explicit insertion of term boundaries.